Dangers Of The Faithless
by lily anson
Summary: After Crowley gave the colt to Sam and Dean Lucifer has Crowley captured. Lucifer demands an explanation why his previous partner would now want him dead.


"I asked you a question, Crowley. Do no make me repeat myself," Lucifer ordered.

"I didn't think you would be happy about the few times I've slipped."

"You mean all the times you cheated on me?"

Crowley shifted uncomfortably.

"So let me get this straight. You found two hunters, one of them my vessel the other my brother's, and tried to have them kill me. Is that about right?"

"Yeah," Crowley replied quietly.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just ask me for forgiveness."

"The… The last time I slipped."

"Mmm. Yes, that was fun. Messy but fun."

Not a direct question so Crowley chose not to respond.

"Too bad it ended so soon. How many days did she last? Eleven?"

"Twelve," Crowley whispered.

"You always were a good student. I bet you could keep someone alive even longer now."

Crowley bit his lower lip and waited silently.

"I don't remember you being that squeamish about the sight of blood."

"It's not the blood sire."

"Oh?"

"None of them deserve that fate. You were gone. If I thought you would ever come back I would have waited."

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest. "So you wanted to kill me to keep the others you cheated with from being harmed? For some reason I think there's more to it than that."

Crowley didn't reply.

"Crowley," Lucifer growled.

"There's more," Crowley admitted. "After her… After what you had me do to her," Crowley trailed off.

"Yes," Lucifer prompted.

"What you did to me," Crowley stated dropping his eyes.

"Ah, your punishment. Yes, that was even more fun."

"Not for me," Crowley said quietly.

Lucifer waved a hand dismissively. "It was supposed to be a punishment. That's why you wanted me killed? To escape punishment?"

Crowley bit his bottom lip again.

"Was it really so bad?"

Crowley's head shot up as he stared at Lucifer.

"Two bloody months of solid torture! You peeled my skin off inch by inch! You put a sodding iron collar on my neck and healed the skin over it!"

"Mm, yes. You writhed so beautifully."

Crowley glanced away. He couldn't help it. "It didn't need to be under my skin to make me squirm for you," Crowley whispered.

"I had to make my point."

"You definitely made your point," Crowley murmured.

"Not if you're still sleeping around."

"Mm, told you I thought you would be gone forever."

"You should have known," Lucifer chastised lightly.

"Yes, Master," Crowley answered panting.

"Bed. Now."

"Yes, Master."

Hell have mercy on him, he never could resist Lucifer. He always knew which buttons to push. Lucifer knew how to hurt him just right. Just enough to make him want more. This was why he stayed with Lucifer even when the angel would go too far sometimes. Most of the time Lucifer hurt him perfectly and it was bliss. Willing his clothes gone Crowley slowly crawled in the bed. Laying on his stomach he spread his limbs and waited.

"Beautiful," Lucifer whispered.

"Master?"

"Slave?"

"May I have a safe word?"

"I have yet to punish you slave."

"Yes sir."

"Mm, perhaps I should wait until I can think of an adequate punishment. Hmm. Yes, for tonight you may have a safe word."

"Thank you Master."

.-.

His back burned like fire. His Master lay over him, body pressing against the cuts and slices littering his back. Blood covered the bed. Crowley panted in pain and lust. He wanted to beg, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. Most of all he wanted to come. He tried to plead with his Master to be allowed to come but couldn't remember how to talk. He let out a loud whine as his Master slammed into him again.

"Not yet, slave," his Master growled.

His Master pulled out of him and Crowley whined again. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back. Pain shot through him as his back landed on the bed. Suddenly his legs were gripped tightly and lifted. His Master's cock slammed back into him shoving his back harder into the mattress. Fuck that hurt. Hurt good. He needed to come. His hands itch to touch himself.

"Come, slave!"

"Touch," Crowley mumbled. "Please."

"No touching, just come for me," his Master ordered.

He focused on the pain. Only the pain and his Master existed. He felt the orgasm building. Fuck, he needed to come. Please please please, he begged himself. His Master slammed into roughly again jarring the injuries

.-.

"Crowley."

Crowley blinked several times. His vision was still mostly dim but it was slowly clearing.

"Crowley."

He frowned at the voice calling for him. He hadn't heard that voice in years. He should know that voice. Everything came crashing back all at once. Crowley moaned and started to move. Pain flared and Crowley stopped moving.

"I wouldn't move much if I were you. I haven't finished healing you."

"G-" Crowley cut himself off. Lucifer would hurt him more than he could stand if he slipped and said Gods. "Sorry," Crowley stated.

"Careful," Lucifer growled.

"It's been a while. I didn't actually say it," Crowley pointed out.

"Close enough."

Crowley remained silent. Eventually a damp cloth ran over his face. Crowley leaned into it. This, what came afterward, was almost as good as the sex. He loved when Lucifer would take care of him.

"So nice Master."

"What do you say slave?"

"Thank you sir."

Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Thank you Master for taking care of your slave."

"There's a good slave."

"Yes Master," Crowley agreed.

"I've missed this," Lucifer stated.

He moved to clean Crowley's neck and Crowley shifted to give Lucifer better access. To be perfectly honest Crowley had missed this as well. No one else knew how to get to him the way that Lucifer did.

"Missed you Master. Thank you for hurting me."

"You're welcome slave. And you wanted to kill me."

"I'm sorry Master." Crowley turned his head and nuzzled his Master's arm. The hand cleaning him stilled. "Master?"

A hand roughly grabbed his chin and forced his head still. Within seconds Lucifer was crushing their lips together. Crowley parted his lips hoping but his Master drew back. Crowley stifled a whine. A hand slapped him hard.

"Greedy slave."

"Yes Master. I'm sorry."

His Master sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm, hurt me?"

"So greedy. Patience pet, I'm not done yet."

"You did ask," Crowley pointed out.

"So I did," Lucifer acknowledged. "Have patience, I haven't even punished you yet."

Just the memory of his last punishment was enough to force a shiver from him. Yes, he would submit to whatever punishment Lucifer decided. Lucifer knew how to hurt him just perfectly. He should probably fight his attraction to the angel but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Why? Because his time with his Master was too beautifully painful to willingly fight against it. Yes, he would definitely submit to the upcoming punishment and probably more in the time to come. Gods knew he displeased his Master often. Above all that's what Lucifer was. His Master.


End file.
